The Battle of Love
by ElaineiAMaddison
Summary: a pool party they didnt make it to Alexx's . oh dear lord what happened....find iout..better than i explained..sorry my explainations are boring
1. Chapter 1

[Of course not, nope, no contact since what..5 years. He's been distant. Why. Oh I have an idea, lets give him a ring.] Not what you think, not who you think.

Chapter 1; Distance, Why, 5 years

RING RING

"Delko residence." The woman shifted the boy on her hip.

"Hi is Eric home?" Who was this woman?

"He is, may I ask who is speaking?" A southern accent thicker than intended.

"Just tell him Shaun." Who is Shaun?

"Eric a Shaun is on the phone." She yelled.

"Ok coming, hey Lily no splashing." He walked into the house, and kissed his wife.

"Delko speaking." She set the boy down and let him run.

"Hey baby, its Shaun. How ya been, haven't heard from ya in a while. Who's the girl?" The brunette asked him in a seductive tone.

"My wife, and I told you Shaun that we didn't have anything but lunch." Eric said frustrated.

"I'll get my revenge Eric." Shaun laughed.

"Don't you think about touching my family, or I swear I'll kill you." He said a little too loud, his wife looked at him with a worried look.

"Oh I make no promises." And with that the call ended.

"Eric?" Her voice was weak with fear.

"Its alright sweetheart, nothing will happen to you while I'm alive. Get the kids inside, and you have to relax." He kissed her temple.

She nodded and walked outside and brought the kids inside and locked the doors.

"Mommy what wrong?" The little boy asked.

"Nothing Cullen, mommy's fine." She kissed his light blond head of hair.

"Lily get inside now." The blond waved the 4 year old inside.

"I'm hungry mommy." Cullen whined.

"Okay, Eric, honey do you want to make lunch? I have to...uhm go upstairs." The blond hid the truth well, she felt like she was going to puke, stupid morning sickness.

"Where mommy going?" The little boy asked his father, looking up to him with big green eyes.

"She…she uhm had to go use the restroom, Cullen. Why don't you go see if she's okay." Eric asked his son.

"Mommy, mommy where are you?" Cullen asked in his afraid little boy voice.

"Right her baby, I'm right here." The blond pulled her hair out of her face.

"What wrong?" She put Cullen on her lap as she leaned away from the toilet.

"Nothing, mommy just doesn't feel well." She kissed his forehead.

"Okay, daddy downstairs, he making lunch. Let's go mommy!" The little boy pulled her by her hand down the hallway and down the stairs. So she was pretty much bent over holding his hand.

"Aw isn't that precious?" Eric chuckled.

"Yeah its very precious, what's for lunch Hun?" She snagged her arms around his waist, something he'd usually do.

"Oh well I was thinking spaghetti, what about you?" He turned around and kissed her forehead.

"Spaghetti sounds great, kids?" They always asked the kids also.

"Yum." Sang on of them, Lily. The other, Cullen, did a happy wiggle in his stool.

"I take that as a yes, what do you guys want to do today after lunch? We could go to the park, or drop you off at Abuala's while mommy and daddy go somewhere, or we could go to Alexx's house for a pool party?" The last choice got a squeal from Lily, and a hand clapping from Cullen.

"Pool party it is, just let me call Alexx." She made her way to the phone.

"Hey Alexx…I was thinking a pool party today…yeah so were the kids…oh of course we'd have to invite everyone…yeah I'll call Nat and Ryan, you can call H; he'll be harder to crack." She laughed and hung up.

"Hey Nat…okay I'm not even going to ask…oh my gosh gross Nat…we are having a pool party at Alexx's place today, you guys are invited, so is Tanner…yeah okay bye." She hung up with a look on her face, meaning she was almost about to burst out laughing and at the same time barf.

"What?" Eric asked her.

"Well they were kind of preoccupied with...each other…when I called." She said.

"Okay gross, don't want to think about that when we are eating." Eric said, and honestly he really didn't.

"No one does babe, no one does." She laughed and dished up the kids some spaghetti.

Later After Lunch

"Okay guys get in the car." Calleigh stood by the front screen door with 2 small bags for the kids and a big bag for her and Eric.

"That won't be happening Mrs. Delko." A female voice said, Calleigh tried to turn around but she was hit with something hard and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, of Battle. Calleigh's POV

"Mommy, mommy!" _Cullen, god dang it Calleigh wake up, you're Calleigh Duquesne, you have to wake up._

"Come here sweetie." _I swear if they laid a hand on him._

"Momma, where's Lily?" _Oh my god._

"Lily, LILY? Baby girl where are you?"

"Oh Mrs. Delko, glad you could join us. I assume you want your daughter back, well here's the thing. Your daughter is just over there, see, and well if you want her back UNHARMED, you'll do as we say." Shaun smiled.

"So will you listen?" Shaun asked her as she went over to Lily holding a knife.

"YES, please leave her alone, I'll…I'll do whatever you say; just please don't hurt her." Calleigh pleaded.

"_Very well Mrs. Delko, so I'm also sure you want to see your husband, well fine here he is, now you two might want to say your last goodbyes. Oh and Mrs. Delko I sincerely hope your unborn is fine." Shaun smiled evilly, when Calleigh gasped._

"_Yes, yes shocked aren't you. I know you are about what 3, 4 months into the pregnancy, and that it is a girl." Shaun had her ways to find information._

"_Now you see, you are going to need to find a new O/B, well cause your's is…well dead." Shaun had killed him in the day, not afraid of being caught._

"_Eric what do we do? They've got Lily. And who is this Shaun girl?" Calleigh had tears in her eyes._

"_Calleigh we do what we have too to get our daughter back, and keep you and the kids fine." Eric kissed her._

"_And well Shaun is.." He never got the chance to finish._

"_Well Blondie, I'm his ex fiancé. He left me at the alter." Shaun lied._

"_Eric, you never." Calleigh gasped._

"_We were NEVER engaged Shaun, all we had was lunch and you know it. You're just trying to upset my wife. Well it's not going to work so STOP." Eric thrashed about like a snake being held captive. "Calleigh are you okay?" He saw her shaking._

"_Yeah I'm fine Eric, but I want our girl back and I want to go home." Calleigh cried. _

"_You will get your daughter back Mrs. Delko but your husband will have to stay." Shaun laughed evilly._

"_Here's your bratty little daughter, now leave. You have 5 minutes to leave before I change my mind." Shaun laughed and untied Lily. _

"_Cal go NOW, GO!" Eric yelled._

_Calleigh knew what he was doing, and she hated it but her children needed to be safe. So she left her husband there alone with a killer._


End file.
